Will You Shut Up Already!
by OnTheBrink
Summary: A humorous little story involving a gay Ron, tired Hermione, angry Ginny and a very slow Harry. Ron runs home to tell Hermione good news and is surprised by what he learns. Rated for language and implied femslash.


**A/N: This little story is dedicated to my best friend in the world who came up with the idea. You know who you are. 8 years until this is us someday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

* * *

Ron was so excited, he could barely contain the bounce in his step as he rushed back to the flat he shared with Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. He practically flew up all seven flights of stairs, careful to avoid the steps filled with holes. 

"Harry! Harry!" Ron rushed into their bare flat. There wasn't much to the loft, just some old furniture and other basic necessities of life. Ron looked around, searching frantically for his friend.

He slapped his own forehead, "Idiot, Harry's on his date with Cho-I forgot. I'll just go tell 'Mione then!"

Ron ran down the hall to Hermione's room and knocked rapidly. "Hermione? Hermione!" Ron was jumping up and down joyfully. He waited a few moments and then the door opened, revealing a tired looking, disheveled Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name is it Ron? It's almost 4:15 in the morning!" She hissed angrily.

"'Mione the most wonderful thing happened today! You know Blaise from our old school days? He told me I was handsome today!" Ron looked like a giddy school girl who had just been told her headband was pretty. "Isn't that wonderful!? Blaise is so gorgeous too, not to mention he was one of the few Slytherins who didn't turn out to be a Death Eater, oh I should go wake up Ginny and tell her too!"

Hermione just blankly stared at Ron until she mentioned Ginny's name. "Ron, that's not a good idea, Ginny will kill you if you wake her up for something like that. I can't believe you woke ME up for something like that. For the love of Merlin, if you ever wake me up for something like this again, I swear to god I will kill you. Painfully. Got it?"

Ron pouted at Hermione's harsh words, "Now 'Mione, you don't mean tha-"

He was interrupted by a small, familiar feminine voice calling from Hermione's bedroom. "Mi? Are you coming back to bed love?"

Ron's eyes widened and all of the color drained from Hermione's face. "I got to go to bed, nice chatting Ron, see you in the morning!" And she basically shoved him aside and slammed the door in his face. Ron just stared at the door and listened to the hushed whispers coming from inside.

"They're lesbians?! I mean, well, it was pretty obvious with Ginny, but Hermione too?" Then Ron paused to think, something he still didn't do to well, "OMG HERMIONE IS SHAGGING MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ron exclaimed.

Just then Harry came through the door, just in time to hear the "SHAGGING MY LITTLE SISTER" part.

"Oi, Ron! Who's shagging Ginny? Who's the punk? I'll kill him." Harry said defensively, both of the boys were extremely protective of Ginny.

"Uh, Harry that might not be such a good idea. You'd have to kill one of your best friends…."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SHAGGING GINNY?! That's absolutely disgusting! I mean, besides I thought you were gay, but god, your own sis-" Harry was silenced by Ron smacking him square across the face.

"No you fucking idiot! I'm not the person shagging Ginny, god you have a twisted mind you fucktard."

"But, then who is?" Harry asked.

Suddenly the door to Hermione's room flew open again. And very very very angry Ginny stuck her head out and bellowed, "WE CAN ALL DECIDE WHO IS SHAGGING WHO LATER BUT WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP?!" And then shut the door again.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare at the door with wide eyes. "Ron, isn't that Hermione's room?"

Ron nodded slowly, and Harry stared wide-eyed at the door, finally understanding.

"HERMIONE AND GINNY ARE LESBIANS?! TOGETHER?!"

Once again the door opened, now revealing both Hermione and Ginny red faced and angry. "YES YOU IDIOTS! NOW EITHER SHUT THE HELL UP OR WE'LL HEX YOU!" And then they slammed the door again.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and then walked off to their rooms. _Breakfast was definitely going to be very interesting _Ron thought.

All Harry could think about was, _I wonder if they'll let me watch sometime…._

**Boys**_.  
_


End file.
